List of programs broadcast by Cartoon Network (Great Scorria)
Current Programming # Adventure Time # The Amazing World of Gumball # Apple and Onion # Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! # Ben 10 (both 2005 and 2016 series) # Bunnicula # Camp Lazlo # Chowder # Clarence # Craig of the Creek # Dexter’s Laboratory # Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz # Dragon Ball Super # Ed, Edd ‘n Eddy # Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends # Freaktown # The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy # Johnny Test # Looney Tunes # The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack # Mighty Magiswords # My Gym Partner’s a Monkey # New Looney Tunes # Oggy and the Cockroaches # OK K.O.! Let’s Be Heroes # The Powerpuff Girls (both 1998 and 2016 series) # Regular Show # Ruby Gloom # Sonic Boom # Steven Universe # Summer Camp Island # Supernoobs # Teen Titans Go! # Tom & Jerry # The Tom & Jerry Show # Unikitty! # Wacky Races # We Bare Bears # Wishfart # Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Former Programming # 2 Stupid Dogs # The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo # A Little Curious # A Pup Named Scooby-Doo # The Addams Family # Almost Naked Animals # Alvin and the Chipmunks # The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers # The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan # Animaniacs # Aqua Teen Hunger Force # Atom Ant # Atomic Betty # Baby Looney Tunes # Bakugan: Battle Brawlers # Beetlejuice # Being Ian # Ben 10: Alien Force # Ben 10: Omniverse # Ben 10: Ultimate Alien # Beware the Batman # Beyblade # Birdman and the Galaxy Trio # The Brak Show # Buford and the Galloping Ghost # Cardcaptors # The Cartoon Cartoon Show # Cartoon Planet # Captain Planet and the Planeteers # Casper and the Angels # Cattanooga Cats # The Cat&Birdy Warneroonie PinkyBrainy Big Cartoonie Show # Cave Kids # CB Bears # Centurions # Chop Socky Chooks # Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs # Coconut Fred’s Fruit Salad Island! # Code Lyoko # Codename: Kids Next Door # The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley # Courage the Cowardly Dog # Cow and Chicken # The Cramp Twins # Dastardly and Muttley in their Flying Machines # Detention # Doraemon # Dragon Ball Z # Dragon Ball Z Kai # Dragon Tales # Dragons: Riders of Berk # Droopy, Master Detective # Duck Dodgers # Earthworm Jim # Endangered Species # Exchange Student Zero # Evil Con Carne # Fangface # Fantastic Max # The Flintstones # The Flintstone Kids # Frankenstein Jr. and the Impossibles # Freakazoid! # Funky Phantom # G Gundam # Garfield and Friends # The Garfield Show # The Gary Coleman Show # George and Martha # George of the Jungle # Goober and the Ghost Chasers # The Great Grape Ape Show # Green Lantern: The Animated Series # Grim and Evil # Grizzy and the Lemmings # Grojband # Gundam Seed # Gundam Wing # Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law # He-Man and the Masters of the Universe # Help! It’s the Hair Bear Bunch! # Herculoids # Hero: 108 # Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi # The Hillbilly Bears # Histeria # Hokey Wolf # Home Movies # Hong Kong Phooey # Horrid Henry # Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5 # Huckleberry Hound # I Am Weasel # Jabberjaw # Jacob Two-Two # The Jetsons # Johnny Bravo # Jonny Quest # The Jungle Bunch # Justice League # Justice League Action # Justice League Unlimited # Kirby: Right Back at Ya! # Krypto the Superdog # The Kwicky Koala Show # Laff-a-Lympics # The Land Before Time # League of Super Evil # The Life and Times of Juniper Lee # Lippy the Lion # The Little Lulu Show # Little Robots # Loonatics Unleashed # Magilla Gorilla # Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse # The Mask # Matt’s Monsters # Megas XLR # Mew Mew Power # Mike, Lu and Og # Mona the Vampire # Mr. Bean # Mr. Magoo # The Mr. Men Show # Mucha Lucha # My Knight and Me # Naruto # Ned’s Newt # Nexo Knights # Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu # Numb Chucks # The New Scooby-Doo Movies # The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries # One Piece # Ozzy and Drix # Pac-Man # Paw Paws # Pecola # Peep in the Big Wide World # The Perils of Penelope Pitstop # Pet Alien # Peter Potamus and So-So # Pink Panther # Pink Panther & Pals # Pinky and the Brain # Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain # Pippi Longstocking # Pixie and Dixie # Pokémon # Popeye # Pound Puppies # Powerpuff Girls Z # The Problem Solverz # Richie Rich # Ricochet Rabbit and Droop-A-Long # Robotboy # Rocky and Bullwinkle # Ruff and Reddy # Samurai Jack # Scan2Go # Scaredy Squirrel # Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated # The Scooby-Doo Show # Scooby-Doo, Where are You! # Sealab 2020 # Sealab 2021 # Secret Mountain Fort Awesome # The Secret Saturdays # Secret Squirrel # Shaggy and Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! # Shaun the Sheep # Shirt Tales # Sidekick # The Simpsons # Skatoony # Skunk Fu! # The Smurfs # Snagglepuss # The Snorks # Space Ghost and Dino Boy # Space Ghost: Coast to Coast # Speed Buggy # Star Wars: The Clone Wars # Static Shock # Storm Hawks # Superman: The Animated Series. # SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron # The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries # Taz-Mania # Teen Titans # Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales # Tenkai Knights # The Tex Avery Show # Time Squad # Tiny Toon Adventures # Tom and Jerry Kids # Tom and Jerry Tales # Toonheads # Top Cat # Total Drama Island # Totally Spies! # Touche Turtle and Dum-Dum # Transformers: Animated # Transformers: Armada # Transformers: Energon # Transformers: Cybertron # Transformers Prime # Transformers: Robots in Disguise # Trust Me, I’m a Genie! # Uncle Grandpa # Underdog # Wacky Races # Wakfu # The What a Cartoon! Show # Whatever Happened to…Robot Jones? # What’s New, Scooby-Doo? # Winx Club # X-Men Evolution # Xiaolin Chronicles # Xiaolin Showdown # Yo! Yogi # Yogi Bear # Yogi’s Space Race # Yogi’s Treasure Hunt # Young Justice # Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V # Yu Yu Hakasho # Zatch Bell # The Zeta Project # Zoids Category:Program Lists